Mistress Of Misery
by FyreFaerie5
Summary: The seven deadly sins in flesh. Ruined lives searching for a cure. Facing beasts far worse than themselves in order fit in. In a journey that could last a lifetime or longer they find out things inside themselves they never knew exsisted.
1. Chapter 1

Read, Review and Enjoy.

Mistress Of Misery:

Rose's Story.

For as long as she could remember emotions had never been a big part of her life. Aside form hatred she could feel no emotion nor could she show it. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could have a heart so cold, so black. She was cruel and selfish. Her nose was stuck up so high in the sky it could have gotten stuck in the clouds. She hated everyone and everyone hated her. Could she ever love anyone or was that an impossible task for her?

Everyone spun around dancing in their long gorgeous gowns and tuxedos. They were lost in the waltz, their gaze forever imprisoned by their partners' eyes. The music was happy and so were the people. Their smiles were bright and beautiful, plastered as permanent as cement onto their faces. But all the joy and beauty was interrupted when she stepped into the room. She, the one who never felt love.

The silence was piercing like scratching strings on a violin. And all eyes were on her. She had that effect on most people. Her beauty was entrancing; memorizing, making people hate her and love her at the same time.

Envy. The women envied her; her raven black hair that bounced in curls, rolling down her back in a silk cascade; her skin, fair and flawless; and her eyes, a deep emerald that could burn holes into flesh.

She was perfect.

She steeped into the ballroom with the grace of an angel, her body resembling that of a goddess. Slowly the music picked back up, as did the dancing.

"Madame Rose? May I take this dance?" A man asked, slightly bowing in an act of respect. He was handsome; blonde hair, blue eyes; a true noble man.

"You may," she responded, lifting all of his hopes and dreams sky high and letting them crash down to earth with a few simple words, "With someone else."

She pushed past him, never regretting her harsh let down. He was a prince, worthy of her attention. But she was wealthy and beautiful. That was all she needed to succeed in life. She did not need a man.

"Miss Parker." The queen called from her throne, waving in Rose's direction. "I would be honoured if you joined me."

"The pleasure is mine." Rose responded, sitting to the right hand side of Queen Gwenivere.

The royal family loved Rose like a daughter. In their eyes she was the perfect match for their son. But she would not marry. The queen was blind to that idea. She was counting down the days until Rosemary Ann Parker would become her daughter-in-law but that day would never come.

No longer did the waltzing men keep their attention only on their partner. Instead they flashed their gaze to Miss Rose Parker every chance they got in hopes that she would give them the time of day. But as always, those were false hopes.

"Is there any man here lucky enough to have caught your eye?" The queen asked.

Rose scanned the room only to satisfy her majesty. Every man looked the same to her; plain and boring. "No. again the answer is no." she sighed annoyed. But in all honesty someone had. Her emerald eyes watched him intently as he snaked his way through the crowd. For a split second their eyes met. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest and she felt faint. He smiled weakly at her, she doing the same. And then he vanished. Lost in the dancing couples. Frantically her gaze searched for him but it was to no avail. She was awaken from her daze by a velvet smooth voice.

"It's a pleasure to see, Queen Gwenivere." He humbly bowed at her feet. "Princess." He nodded in Rose's direction. And it was him.

"Aden. I am glad to see you have finally left the confines of your library and found satisfaction in the social life."

"Only for tonight, your majesty." He responded politely.

Rose couldn't muster enough courage to look him in the eye. She stared at the ground, his own magnificence putting her to shame.

"Excuse me for not giving a proper introduction. Aden this is my future daughter-in-law, Rosemary Parker. Rose this is Master Aden Wraith."

He bowed and kissed her hand softly. "Miss Parker." He sounded put down after hearing that she was betrothed to the prince or maybe it was her imagination playing games with her.

"Father always knew Prince Phillip would marry well and from the looks of it she's the best." Aden commented.

"Maybe you will get lucky," the queen responded, "and find a decent woman."

"Maybe…" he sighed sadly. "Thank you for your time." He said bowing once more at the queen's feet and kissing Rose's hand one last time. She cherished that moment, loving the feeling of his lips against her skin. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He whispered.

Something forced her to look into his amethyst eyes and again she felt faint.

"Why don't the two of you dance together? It would help Aden climb the social ladder and it will keep you busy, Rosemary." Gwenivere suggested.

Both froze, stunned by what she had said. Then finally coming back to his senses, Aden asked her if she would be his dance partner. Her response was a yes, not to save her from her boredom but to spend some time alone with him.

He took her hand and helped her from her seat. They joined the other dancers on the ballroom floor.

"I have a confession to make." Aden said regretfully as his hand fumbled clumsily to her waist.

"And what might that be, Master Wraith?"

"I have never danced before."

Rose couldn't help herself from giggling. It was the first time over the past five years that she had laughed. The sound was sweet and soft, resembling that of water trickling down a stream. And she was truly happy. Nothing fake as there had been before.

"It's easy. I'll teach you." She offered, resting her hand on his shoulder and gliding across the floor. He followed her led until he had enough courage to lead her through the dance. He was a natural, perfect on his feet. They had become one with the music, losing themselves to the serene harmony. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments which was broken by Aden.

"Miss parker? Or soon to be Princess Rosemary, when will the wedding be? I haven't heard anything about it until now." He asked curiously.

"Oh, no. Don't believe a word Gwenivere has told you. The prince hasn't even proposed yet. And I am not so sure I am ready to make such a big commitment. I am only 15 years."

"Yes well, you are close to becoming of age. And, forgive me if I am being too bold, but he is a fine suitor."

"I suppose." She mumbled under her breath." So you are a librarian I presume?"

Oh, heavens no."

"But--"

"I am an author."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes, Madame. I write romance novels. Although I have yet to finish one, I do believe that they may become a success."

"Well," she exclaimed, her eyes dancing with interest, "When you have completed one of your captivating love stories, I would be happy to read it."

"Now look. I have already got a fan for a book that has to be finished."

And they danced the night away talking about every subject imaginable, important or not. But their time together had to come to and end. "Thank you kindly for your company. I had a lovely time with you this evening, Miss Rosemary Parker."

"I'll look forward to seeing you soon?" she questioned, hoping he would answer, yes.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it is unlike me to attend any social gatherings of the sort."

"Oh." She replied, disappointment clearly evident in her voice.

"Thank you again and good night."

"Good night, Master Wraith."

He bowed before leaving her. She watched sadly as he disappeared into the distance, walking out of her life forever. She mentally smacked herself. He was never a part of her life. Just another man to pass through. But he was different. He was special.

A soft voice fluttered against the edges of her mind, whispering in its smooth velvet voice, "We will meet again." And it was him.

More to come. It isn't much right now but what I planned to do with it is beautiful. If you are famaliar with The Seven Deadly Sins this has alot to do with them. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more I am encouraged to keep writing...

I get grounded alot. Just a warning. So if I dont add another chapter in for a while just know I am grounded from the computer. I'm not a bad kid, though...really I'm not. Now my friends...cough. cough. Thats another story...jk.

So stay safe, enjoy and yeah... I love ya loads! Muah!


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose. May I speak to you for a moment?" Prince Phillip asked, waking her from her trance.

"If you must. But make it quick." She was annoyed by him. How many times did she have to reject him before he would understand the word, "no!".

"In private?" He inquired.

"Fine! In private."

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside to the gardens. The sky was a midnight blue dusted lightly with a canopy of stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Phillip! Just get to the point. You're wasting my precious time."

"Okay, okay! The point…" he stumbled for words that were too hard to say. "The point is, I love you and I have for a long time. You are coming of age, whether you want o or not, and you must find a suitable husband. I want to be that man. The man who will love you till death do us part." By this point he had knelt down on one knee and had his finger laced tightly with hers. The scenery was romantic as was the look in his eyes. "Rose. Will you marry me?" She did not hesitate to reply. She knew one day, sooner or later, he would ask for her hand and she knew the answer she would give him.

"No." she replied coolly.

"What?"

"No I will not marry you. Not now. Not ever." Her words were dry and venomous, her expression blank and emotionless.

"Stupid witch!" He shouted, reeling his hand back and slapping her hard across the face. Her cheek burned with agony and she wanted to cry. But instead of making herself appear weak, she gritted her teeth and forced herself not to shed a tear.

"You stuck me!" She sounded shocked, the only emotion other than hatred he could find in her.

"Yes, Rose. I hit you. And I'll do it again if you don't dismiss yourself from my life at once."

She was more than happy to leave him. What did he amount to anyway? "Forever farewell." She spat at him, spun on her heel and stormed out of his sight.

"Good-bye, My Love." He whispered after she was gone, knowing he had just lost the person dearest to him.

* * *

She growled in a mixture of anger and annoyance. 

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" she yelled, throwing herself on her bed. She pulled a pillow to her face and screamed, her cries being muffled. The way she was behaving was from lady-like but what did she care. There was no one earth worth impressing.

'What about Aden?' she asked herself.

'No. He's gone.' her sensible side reminded.

'But he said, "We'll meet again".'

'No he didn't! That was just your imagination running wild.'

'But it was his voice…"

"Rosemary Anne Parker! Get a grip on reality! He's gone, never coming back!"

Her sensible side had won the battle but the war had yet to come.

Love. A feeling she had never felt since the day her mother and father had died. And now she was feeling it again. She could deny it for as long as she wanted but in the end it would slowly eat at her heart until she surrendered to the beautiful word. Love.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Parker?"

"Yes, Becky. Come in."

The door cracked open slightly allowing the maid entrance.

Becky had been like a mother to her to Rose since the accident. She had helped Rose through sticky situations, sat at her bedside when she was sick, cooked her meals and cleaned up after her.

"I have some upsetting news for you." She stated regretfully. "All the money that your father had left for you is gone. There is nothing left for you. All you have is your name to live by and the hope that Phillip will take you in as a wife a care for your financial needs."

Rose hugged a pillow to her chest and cried. "I ruined everything, Becky. What do I do?"

Everything she knew in life was gone. She had been brought up as a spoiled brat, now, within moments, that life had abandoned her forcing her in to the life of a peasant. A life she could never survive in.

From royalty to rags.

* * *

**Hope you liked it but I need reviews, people! I want to know what you think. Next will be in a different POV. It will be Ivy's story. YAY! It'll get better. There will be action/adventure in it! I promise!**

**OMG! Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 was amazing! "LOOK! Undead Monkey!" (shoots monkey) "Mind the tide, mind the boat...dont touch my dirt!" You have to love Jack Sparrow! The funny thing was that I am obesessed with Pirates and so my boyfriend took me out to see this movie. He kept trying to disract me while I was watching it and I kept swatting him away...I cant help the fact that Johnny Depp and Oralndo Bloom are way more attractive than he is. J/K! I love him. But yeah it was a good movie. Bad cliffie but good movie!**


End file.
